


Last name

by Bionic_kraken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_kraken/pseuds/Bionic_kraken
Summary: just a cute and wholesome conversation between Hinata and his sister Natsu
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Last name

**Author's Note:**

> Juat a ahort fic with family shenanigans and tooth rotting fluff

It was saturday morning and Hinata and his younger sister Natsu, were sitting outside, enjoying the morning sun. 

As per usuall the eager gingerhead boy was blabbering about Volleyball or his friends, and Natsu being the curious little sister was excited to listen to her brother's stories 

"…and today me and Kageyama did again our cool quick attack and it was so gwahh!! You have to see it one day!" 

He was proud of his special spike and wanted Natsu to see it one day closely. Or even better from the tv during nationals when Karasuno would be the strongest Japanese high school Volleyball team, as he dreamed. 

Shouyou wanted to be the big brother his sister would admire, not that he wasn't already. 

But these days the short male usually foccused on Kageyama and the things they did together during practice. This slight change of Hinata's behaviour while talking whenever Tobio's name came up, wasn't left unoticable from his little sister.

"Onii-chan you always talk about your friend Tobio-san" she pouted, already bored, as she played with Hinata's spare volleyball, by tossing it around and running to catch it.

"But he's amazing and so cool! And his tosses are so fast like woosh!" His reply was fast as ever and opened his arms hidely to emphasise the "woosh" part.

Why would someone talk so much about someone, who was just a friend? 

Easy

Because they're not just best friends, but something more.

Karasuno's deadly duo of setter and spiker had a relationship.

Natsu sighed but a grin appeared on her face when she got an idea to prevent her brother from talking about him all the time. 

"But Onii-chan you won't even remember his last name after ten years!" 

The small girl exlamed hoping it would work.

"Eeh? In ten years it will be and my lastname!" Hinata smiled to Natsu and after taking the ball from her hands he spiked it across their yard. Before his sister could answer he was already running to catch the rolling ball. 

"EHHH?!" her reaction was priceless. Of course her idiot brother was in love! Why else would he talk about Kageyama that much? 

She run inside the house and to her room, shutting her door close, done with how lovestruck her brother was.


End file.
